User blog:Dio Buccaneer/So Far And Beyond - Werewolf Revolution Arc Part 4 - Clan Leaders
Ahoy my noble readers! I am Dio Buccaneer and I welcome you to So Far And Beyond! Today we will be talking about Lukedonia 's Clan Leaders. What have they done throughout the story will be talked about here. To start us off, the Loyard Clan's Seira takes the stage. Seira has been an astounding model individual with nothing been done by her to tarnish the image Lukedonia helds as a world power and her strength being way higher than her young age would suggest, makes her an amazing addition to the RK and to the Clan Leaders. Seira gave us a glimpse of what is to come when she first showed us her Death Scythe against Hammer. After that, her fights with Taze and the 10th Elder made her a certified true lady of war. While she definitely suffered defeat at the hands of Rozaria, Ignes and Zarga, she has improved as of late and her fight against Mirai went with the latter on the painful of a curbstomp battle. As a character she is a very reserved and quiet individual, rarely talking if she is not talked to and likes the company of the people close to her. When she was asked on romancing someone from the house, she expressed disinterest in it as everyone there was either much older or younger (or a kid to babysit) than her making the prospect of a normal relationship hard. The only one she has expressed any interest in pursuing romantically is Shinwoo. That is surprising as she called men older than him too young. Maybe what attracted her to him was the bravery and valor shown when dealing with a superior foe such as Shark as well as his attitude torwards saving people from baddies. This might tie with the values and virtues appreciated by the Nobles as a whole such as the Noblesse oblige. It is further supported upon the rejection of Rael Kertia who showed distain, arrogance and unjust hatred torwards Humans which is discouraged by the Noble Society. Seira keeps a healthy relationship with everyone who is not an enemy, while rarely taunting her enemies, instead focusing in her fighting skills. Seira J. Loyard 's Soul Weapon is the Death Scythe which looks like an ordinary but elegant farming scythe and her ultimate technique is summoning the form of the Grim Reaper who slices the enemy with its giant monstrocity of a scythe. We shall continue on with Kertia Clan's Rajak and Rael. Rajak was a sweetheart. Determined and dutiful to the end even at the face of certain death, he showed that the new generation is nothing to laugh at. Most of his enemies did not manage to make him bring out his more powerful techniques and there was no enemy other than the Noblesse that he could not run circles around of. He had also stated that he did not wish to join the RK as he could not give his loyalty to anyone other than the Lord meaning that his loyalty was unwavering. Possessing a high sense of honor he injured himself after Rael injured Frankenstein to make the fight fair again. When it comes to character, those who met him have nothing but good things to say about him as he was being personable even with tasks one of his stature would see as beneath him (perhaps because the last time he thought otherwise, his brother made a mess of a simple mission). His greatest affection lies with Rael who he supports despite his early shortcomings which end in criminal acts or death threats. His greatest moment of awesome was also his last however. Having been faced in a six on one fight, Rajak breathes his last after being assaulted on multiple sides and losing his arm and full use of his ankles, crippling his fighting potential and ultimately killing him. Before dying however, despite all his injuries he managed to outrun the fastest enemy and kill him as well as scar an other. His final moments are spent asking to be forgiven for letting down his Lord and for dying on Rael. His death was what pushed Frankenstein to absorb his killer in an eternity of suffering inside of the Dark Spear. Rael on the other hand, was a brat. Unable to take rejection like a reasonable person as well as hating everyone he perceived as beneath him made him the pariah of the Nobles second only to the Traitors. He was imprisoned for the tantrum he made after being rejected and after getting out he started fights with people like Frankenstein and the RK even though they were supposed to be allies. After spending time with the RK, he learned to appreciate its members as allies and friends while gaining a rolemodel outside of his brother in Rai. He also learned to not pick fights with those that can grant him a death worse than the ordinary variety courtesy of Frankenstein. When Rajak died, Rael took it the hardest and vowed to avenge his brother. After overcoming the trauma his brother's death caused him he decided to step outside of his shadow and from now on sets to gain strength beyond his brother 's capabilities. His mood has improved as well. Their techniques included aura bats that swarmed the user and sliced the opponent as well as the Shroud of Invisibility which made them completely imperceivable. While Rajak and his predecessors were Clan Leaders, the Clan 's Soul Weapon was Kartas and after Rael became the Clan Leader, that position went to Grandia. Both are a pair of knives each. Next up, Mergas Clan 's very own, Ludis. Ludis is a fine young fellow with a good heart, a protective streak and nice temper. His battle with the fleet stationed outside Lukedonia marked his introduction to the modern human weapons which managed to infict some damage to his arm when not using his Soul Weapon barrier. After summoning his Soul Weapon no blast caused damage and the fleet was taken out of commission for a while (this resulted in a line of events that caused the downfall of many of the Union 's Elders as the 12th and his squad attacked those they deemed responsible for the incident, the 11th and 10th went to investigate while the 8th, 7th, 6th and 5th went to avenge them). Later, Ludis fought Gradeus and with a suicidal technique would have taken him down had it not been for Lagus interfering. During the fight against the invading force he helped Rozaria by playing defense to her offense. His fighting style is based on countering, blocking with an impassable shield and countering with a sharp sword. That way the damage accumulates to the opponent while none is received. Some of his techniques include a capturing barrier, an attracting barrier and a suicidal sealing barrier. He is quite interested in human culture as he wants to visit Frankenstein 's house like other Clan Leaders have. Ludis Mergas' Soul Weapon takes the form of a Sword and Shield combo named Izarok. Moving on to Eleanor Clan's Rozaria. Rozaria is a motherly and caring woman who is both level-headed and controled by her emotions which has served as well as damaged her. She was right to go easy on Seira when she fought her for example but she also would also not leave a friend behind as with the fight against the Traitors. Her battle with Gradeus would have resulted in her victory but yet again Lagus saved Gradeus. Later, she would invade the Werewolf territory along with Raskreia and Kei, where she would activate her ultimate technique destroying Maduke 's castle, giving an end to that inconsistedly designed piece of architecture. Even though that act left her exhasted, she went on to defeat Gaura of the Werewolf mages but that was a close call. Her temper got the better of her and trying to let of some steam she fired a second blast of her ultimate technique at the castle even though the first did the job. And after fighting Gaura she was left her without enough power to join with her Lord and Kei which I presume was the original plan. Her techniques include telekinesis, aura turret spheres, teleportation, aura beams and her ultimate technique: the Divine Judgement which serves as an enormous aura beam fired from above and can be summoned from great distance from the user thus preventing them from giving away their position. Rozaria Elenor 's Soul Weapon takes the form of a large mage staff with an eye on top named Blood Witch. Keeping up is Ru Clan's Kei. Kei is referred as the strongest Clan Leader and that is not without merit. The best at melee range combat amongst them, the rest of the CLs respect his strength and Lukedonia 's enemies desire to fight him the most. Being stronger than True Warriors the only opponents that can fight on his level are those with power like the Lord 's. He managed to defeat Drakon who only survived with the rest of his crew 's help. Even being outnumbered does little to stop him from putting his heart at every strike and inflicting massive damage on those who approach carelessly. Zaiga claimed that he would be surpassed by him in a few years but Muzaka said that that individual was born with sub-par regeneration and was known to be more of a speaker than the rest of his kind so it is a claim that might be untrue and Kei could have won given time to finish the fight. He has great perseption as he can deduce the harmful nature of Drakon 's fighting style as it allowed him to punch holes in him. He can tell the enemies' fighting prowess as well. Kei seems to be the kind of type who is fine with being alone or with company as the Ru Clan's Leaders are known to spend all their time training and meditating and it had been stated that he would have done the same had the times been better. However, living at a time where there is a war going and many of his fellow Clan Leaders have betrayed their Lord, he is staying at his master 's side without complains. He has also shown interest in the outside world and would like to visit. His fighting style revolves around punching and his only special move is an aura projected tiger capable of immense damage and destruction. Kei Ru 's Soul Weapon is a pair of gauntlets named Garant and has changed design between its first and second appearences, switching from its copper and black with glowing bits design to a solid black with spikes on the side. Also important is Blerster Clan 's Karias. Karias is a curious (for a Noble) fellow. He is relaxed, cool, approachable and gets along with everyone nice to him. His attitude is a product of his upbringing as his father was asked by the Previous Lord to make sure he turns up differently than themselves. His relaxed attitude is shown in his fighting style which involves a bow and can flawlessly dodge while firing powerful arrows that deal heavy injuries. He makes comments that seem to get a rise out of friend and foe alike listening while not going to the realm of insulting but rather of playful banter or too informal as opposed to Frankenstein 's malicious taunting or M-21 pragmatic and blunt verbal assault. His attacks are more of the line of arrow shot and arrow barrage. He can fire a single or many arrows in one attack and his ultimate moves are a heavy barrage of arrows with high power and near indodgable rate and a massive arrow shot capable of erasing all the things it hits with high penetrating power. His specialty however is sensing and locating aura as he was able to sense two Elder from a greater distance than they could even see living them only to follow the trail left by the arrows dodging the shots all the way. His Soul Weapon is named Amor and has bladed sides to allow melee combat for when the situation calls for it. Of all the Clan Leaders, Karias wanted to see the Human world the most and has blended in famously. He was the one who outed Frankenstein as quite possibly the boogeyman of all Lukedonia when he said that his father told him about a human who was capable of fighting against Clan Leaders. He was reminded of the story after seeing him attack the Lord when he though she tried to injure Rai and was much more cautious after that point. Coming up next is Tradio Clan 's newest Leader, Claudia. Claudia appears to be a timid and respectful person but ultimately a kind and compassionate soul, capable of taking action against injustice no matter the perpetrator and is willing to pay for the crime of inaction against great attrocities. While she did stay still at the the crimes her father did, she showed her disapproval of those acts by destroying his life-sucking artifacts and denouncing him and what he represented infront of the Lord. She also does not blame her fellow Clan members for following her father. Claudia did, however, seem to believe that she deserved punishment for following her father as she tried to take all the blame for his actions but begged for her subordinates to be spared, breaking into tears after being forgiven and swearing loyalty to the Lord. She has yet to fight but since techniques are inherited here are abilities the abilities shown by her father: Its main method of attack is shooting thin vines of red aura that, when landed, sprout vines inside the victim causing farther harm. This vines can be summoned from the wielder 's body and/or the Soul Weapon itself to form barriers for defense, attack from many points and drain the lifeforce from the victim, increasing the power of the wielder by the amount of aura absorbed as well as healing. When fully charged, the vines become massive and sprout branches increasing the damage they inflict. The aura eminated by the Soul Weapon can heal one 's injuries, slow people down and break down their aura techniques such as the Shroud of Invisibility. The best technique used by the wielder to date is the Blood Mist which spreads in an area in which the vines can sprout from everywhere. It has also the power to poison those caught in its area of effect. This Weapon 's usage seems to be very cleric-like or any healing/supporting class analogue really. Claudia Tradio 's Soul Weapon is named Dolor and appears as a magician 's cane or a walking stick. Last but not least, Landegre Clan 's Gejutel and Regis. Getutel has always been a strict man of class. The oldest of the Clan Leaders and a source of knowledge and advice for all of Lukedonia, he has remained by the side of two Lords and does not turn away from what is needed to be done even if it is against his wishes. Having remained alive for longer than his peers at the request of the Previous Lord, his power when wielding his Soul Weapon is nearly unmatched by the likes of the current Clan Leaders and with his fighting style which involves ending the fight in one high speed attack with great strength behind it his fights when going all out should not be expected to last too long. While Gejutel speaks his feelings, he watches his language infront of those above him and either changes his mind or outright lies about his opinion if he believes that it might be disrespectful to his superiors. He also has a severe amount of impatience for failure or disappointment as seen when he demolishes Frankenstein 's kitchen over not finding the tea-maker. He is capable of recognising such a mistake and is not above making it an other man 's problem as a mean 's of escaping Frankenstein 's wrath and bailing out. Regis is a younger version of Gejutel as he was raised by him. He lives by the code of the Nobles about protecting Humans but unlike his father, he does not hesitate at fighting those among them that are bad. He judges people by their air of elegance to a near religious degree and obeys those who he finds worthy based on such criteria. Possibly because much of his Clan was killed Regis grew up with only a few people he could honestly call family, he becomes very attached to those who are able of getting past his rough exterior and consider him a part of their group. This could be seen as he grew attached to the kids at school who hang out with him, the people at the house he lives in and the RK. He was a bit hard to get along with any of the groups but once he started considering them family, comrades or friends, it was a life sentense for all he cares. He seems to know that as he put no real fight when Ikkhan called the two of them a pair of shorties or when he still tried to approach Rael when he was also mean to him and the rest, maybe seeing something of him and his previous attitude in life in Rael and treating him the way he was treated by his friends even when pushed back. He also possesses high willpower that allowed him to summon the Clan 's Soul Weapon while it already had a wielder which made Gejutel embarassingly proud of him. Gejutel has fought alongside Ragar Kertia against Frankenstein as well as forced Kentas to flee. Regis has fought many fights. He fought and overwhelmed Shark but was defeated by Krantz, defeated many of the Central Order and lost to Karias. Later he fought against Cerberus with once again mixed results, was captured by Ignes and fought evenly after summoning Legasus against Grui. In this arc, he delivered a powerful blow to Urne which put her at a disadvantage when she was dealt a heavy blow immidiately after by M-21 which killed her. Regis and Gejutel K. Landegre fight with Legasus, a lance that is perfect for charging attacks and allows them to summon an armor that increases the effectiveness of the attacks by adding power, protection and speed. Regis is looking like he will grow up to be a more approachable person than his grandfather and Gejutel would like it that way. I am curious to see what the future holds for these individuals as I have yet to have my fill of them. An upcoming fight of Clan Leaders and Co. vs Elders and Co. is something to look out for and makes me happy to think about it as they will all get a chance to shine. Alright guys, that was it. This was So Far And Beyond with Dio Buccaneer. Give me your thoughts on this subject and remember... Live nobly and take care everyone. Category:Blog posts